Ravenpaw's Path (book)/Main article
200px |image2=BK-RP.jpg |option1=Front |option2=Back |author=Dan JolleyRevealed on the title page |cover artist=James L. Barry |jacket designer=Ellice M. Lee |isbn=ISBN 9780062748249 |editions=Paperback, e-book |publish date =26 June 2018Revealed on HarperCollins |summary=''Ravenpaw is no longer a warrior—but when a vicious group of rogue cats arrives at the barn where he now lives with his friend Barley, his peaceful new life is under threat. He must turn to his old friends in ThunderClan for help...and find the courage to fight like a warrior once more.'' }} Ravenpaw's Path is a full-color compilation of Shattered Peace, A Clan in Need, and The Heart of a Warrior. Blurb :A full-color collection of three manga adventures from the world of Erin Hunter’s Warriors series—never before available in color! :This epic volume includes all three books in the Ravenpaw’s Path manga trilogy: Shattered Peace, A Clan in Need, and The Heart of a Warrior. :Set after the events of the first Warriors series, The Prophecies Begin, this graphic novel adventure follows Firestar’s friend and former Clanmate Ravenpaw as he fights to protect his new home. :Ravenpaw is no longer a warrior—but when a vicious group of rogue cats arrives at the barn where he now lives with his friend Barley, his peaceful new life is under threat. He must turn to his old friends in ThunderClan for help...and find the courage to fight like a warrior once more. Detailed plot description :In Shattered Peace, Ravenpaw has settled into life on the farm, away from the forest and Tigerstar's evil eye. He knows that leaving the warrior Clans was the right choice, and he appreciates his quiet days and peaceful nights with his best friend, Barley. But when five rogue cats from Twolegplace come to the barn seeking shelter, Ravenpaw's new life is threatened. He and Barley must try to find a way to overpower the rogues—before they lose their home for good. :In A Clan in Need, Ravenpaw and Barley have been driven away from their farm by a group of vicious cats. Now the two loners must turn to ThunderClan, led by Ravenpaw's friend Firestar, for shelter. Firestar takes them in and promises to help them take back their home as soon as possible; but ThunderClan is in great danger. BloodClan cats have been launching raids on ThunderClan's territory and attacking Clan patrols. Can Ravenpaw and Barley help Firestar and his Clan fight off their enemies? And will they ever be able to get home again? :In The Heart of a Warrior, Ravenpaw and Barley helped their friends in ThunderClan defeat the vicious BloodClan cats in Twolegplace. Now they're ready to fight to reclaim their home on the farm. Firestar has promised to send a warrior patrol to assist them, but Ravenpaw worries that it won't be enough to chase out the invaders. He knows that he must find his courage and fight like a warrior – or lose his home forever. Publication History *''Ravenpaw's Path'' (EN), HarperCollins (full color reprint), 26 June 2018 *''Rabenpfotes Abenteuer'' (DE), POPCOM (paperback), 12 May 2011Revealed on amazon.de See also *Book cover gallery Shattered Peace *''Shattered Peace'' *Character list *Cliffnotes *Gallery A Clan in Need *''A Clan in Need'' *Character list *Cliffnotes *Gallery The Heart of a Warrior *''The Heart of a Warrior'' *Character list *Cliffnotes *Gallery Notes and references Category:Book article pages